vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yomi (Sakura Dungeon)
Summary Yomi is a fox spirit and former dungeon master betrayed and sealed several centuries, if not millennia, before the game's beginning. She is unsealed and woken by the knight and adventurer Ceri, who attempts to slay her, but gets instead captured and enslaved by Yomi's magic. The two eventually come to an agreement, and decide to clear out her former dungeon to reclaim it for herself. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | At least 8-C, possibly 7-B, Unknown through Eldritch Magic | At least 7-C, likely 6-C, Unknown through Eldritch Magic Name: Yomi Origin: Sakura Dungeon Gender: Female Age: Several millennia Classification: Kitsune (Fox Spirit) Powers and Abilities: |-|BoG= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Enhanced Senses (Of an actual fox), Stat Amping with Flow, Flight, Accelerated Development (Mental, all witches can learn at a heightened speed. Can tap into the void to increase her power), Illusion Creation (Mainly used to appear human), Enchanted Armor (All her clothes are as effective as full body armor), Summoning (Of her subordinates), Eternal Youth, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Water, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Poison), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Power Bestowal, Extrasensory Perception (Can feel other's aura, and how powerful they are), Willpower Manipulation/BFR with Capture Magic, Void Manipulation (Unknown application, she has void magic that lets her make a hole in the universe to the void. Making a large one would apparently have dire consequences), Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Through communicating and delving into Eldritch magic, she could theoretically change reality on a fundamental level such as the likeliness of bad things happening all over the world, but she and most mages find it far too intimidating to even attempt), Weather Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can make souls be reborn as they are without meeting the god of death), Holy Manipulation, Power Absorption (Absorbed the Tiger's powers while capturing her. Reclaims all the power stolen from her by beating enemies), Spatial Manipulation (Can increase the amount of distance she travels with a single step through altering reality itself), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Resistance (To Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Status Effects, Corruption and illusions) |-|Mid-Game= All previous, Self-Resurrection (Once per battle), Resistance to Dimensional BFR and forced teleportation, Transformation into a demon |-|Post-Abyss= All previous, Reality Warping/Non-Physical Interaction (Can force the abyss, a chaotic realm with no width, length and depth and beyond the comprehension of three dimensional beings, to take an understandable and concise form), Power Nullification (Can nullify magic, as well as technology that uses ambient energy/mana to work), Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Type 3) |-|Optional= Weapon Mastery (Swords and bows), Martial Arts, Fear Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Supernatural Luck, Healing, Resurrection (Of others), Resistance (To poison), "Immunity" to elemental and physical attacks Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Can casually shatter armor) | At least Building level (Can summon lightning bolts to attack for a relatively weak attack), possibly City level (Can summon a "terrible storm" to attack enemies, though this should realistically be impossible since it's used in the limited area of the dungeon. Should be superior to monsters that use earthquakes as a method of attack) | At least Town level (Has obtained her full power back, which was distributed between enough monsters to fill an entire city, which should likely be in the thousands, each comparable or superior to her previous key. Ceri thinks she could easily destroy a city), likely Island level (Re-absorbed several hundreds of times the power her previous key had. Should be comparable to the mage that made their dream real, creating an alternate reality with an "endless" desert within it. Defeated Izanami, who would have "brought calamity to the world" the moment she broke her seal), Unknown through Eldritch Magic Speed: At least Superhuman | At least Supersonic (Can easily dodge arrows), possibly Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be capable of dodging real lightning) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can easily dodge lightning and electricity, both from magical, natural and technological sources) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | At least Class 5 (Comparable to fighters that can lift giant weapons like a hammer with a hammerhead the size of a human) | At leas Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | At least Building Class, possibly City Class | At least Town Class, likely Island Class Durability: At least Wall level | At least Building level, possibly City level | At least Town level, likely Island level Stamina: Low, only had enough power for a waterball and a capture spell | High, can regenerate stamina in a few seconds | High, can regenerate it almost instantly Range: At least several meters | At least several tens of meters, possibly several kilometers | At least several tens of meters, possibly several kilometers Standard Equipment: Warp Gem (Allows her to teleport back to her hometown), enchanted rope (used for Kinbaku), Magic Scrolls (Instantly teaches the magical skill written in them), Health Potion, Reviving Balm (Revives and repairs the armor of a party member), Elixir (Revives, heals and puts everyone in the party to their top condition), Warding Stone (Reduces the enemy encounter rate), Seeds (Permanently increase a set stat), Luck Statue (Gives the blessing of the goddess Fortuna, the goddess of luck) Intelligence: Genius, lived for several millennia and learned about civilizations, magic, the laws of reality, the larger universe and even about other realities and the afterlife. Could create an observatory capable of communicating with beings galaxies away, saw and learned about several kinds of fighters and can create forcefields and glyphs against teleportation, dimensional travel and even reality warping. Weaknesses: Extremely weakened | Easily forgives others, and is extremely lax about enemies due to her long life. Especially sympathetic to cute girls, or those in love. | Same as before. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Flow: When reaching a certain level of concentration in battle, she enters the "Flow" status. All of her stamina is instantly restored, her regeneration becomes faster, and she receives a 25% dodge and hit rate increase. Magic: *'Water' **'Water Ball:' Throws a ball of water at the enemy with enough force to easily shatter armor. *'Air' **'Gust:' A powerful gust of wind is summoned, striking a target. **'Dust Blast:' Summons a powerful gale that kicks up dust at a target. **'Tornado: '''A powerful storm is summoned, damaging all targets. **'Air Cutter:' With the use of vacuums, the user cuts the enemies with wind. **'Whilwing:' A swirling air is summoned, damaging the target. *'Ice''' **'Avalanche:' A devastating wave of ice and snow slams into the target. **'Ice Flash:' The user flashfreezes their target. **'Ice Hammer:' The user imbues their weapon with elemental ice before delivering a devastating blow. **'Crystal Spike:' A crystalline spike of ice is launched at the enemy. *'Poison' **'Venom Shot:' A bolt of venom is fired at the enemy, damaging them and possibly poisoning them. The poison is paralytic in nature. **'Poison Dust:' The user spreads poisonous dust in the air, damaging and poisoning the target. **'Fire Slash:' The user imbues their weapon with elemental fire before delivering a devastating slash. **'Fire Twist:' Twisting flames wrap around the target. **'Combust:' The target suffers from spontaneous combustion. **'Rings of Flames:' A whirlpool of flames is summoned, damaging all targets. *'Lightning:' **'Thunder:' Lightning is summoned to strike the target. **'Thunder Chain:' A chain bolt of lightning strikes the target. **'Thunder Storm:' Summons a terrible, black storm, striking multiple targets. **'Lightning Slices:' The user imbues their weapon with elemental lightning before delivering devastating slashes. **'Lightning Orb:' Hurls a ball of lightning at the target. *'Astral' **'Astral Blade:' Delivers a series of slashes imbued with the gods energy, ignoring all resistances. **'Ether Burst:' Causes an explosion of divine energy, ignoring all resistances. **'Holy Slash:' The user's weapon is imbued with the power of the gods, ignoring all resistances. *'Other' **'Capture:' Overwhelmed the will of the target, making them easy enough to make a deal with to make them into allies. The target becomes to unable to harm her, and they are first teleported to a (reinforced against nearly any supernatural being) prison in her hometown. **'Spell Disruption:' The target cannot use magic. **'Terrorize:' Terrorizes the target, making them unable to act. **'Teleportation:' Can teleport herself or others, or summon those that are bound to her. Works from other realities, or a "reality-less" realm as well, tough with more difficulty. Others Notable Victories: Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie (Verse)) Banjo's & Kazooie's Profile (Battle took place around Spiral Mountain and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sakura Dungeon Category:Foxes Category:Monsters Category:Monster Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Void Users Category:Element Users Category:Weather Users Category:Soul Users Category:Holy Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Space Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Illusionists Category:Parasol Users Category:Thread Users Category:Foxgirls Category:Spirits Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier